My Young Love
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Russia and his *coughpedocough* hobbies. Wow, Russia has been getting alot of love lately.


**Because I have nothing better to do during most of my classes when I can't even reach a goddamn internet connection. And because I can't do this to Latvia myself. Russia, please, for me, do something gentle and loving to Latvia… (cont. at bottom)**

MY YOUNG LOVE

Russia was sitting on the floor tinkering with an old pocket watch in front of the fire when Latvia came in.

"M-Mr. Russia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-n t-to disturb y-you…" he started backing out of the room when a command from Russia stopped him.

"Come here, friend~." He was smiling happily, a bottle of vodka nearly full by his side. That was a good sign at least and Latvia approached him.

Sitting up on his knees, he spread his arms wide and widened his legs so that Latvia could sit closer to him. Latvia hesitated for a moment thinking that maybe Russia had already finished off another bottle somewhere else.

"Don't be afraid, little Raivis! I promise I'll be good!"

There was really nothing to be done if Russia wanted him to do something.

Timidly, Latvia went nearer to Russia, and sat before him, close as he dared.

"Oh now, don't be scared!" Wrapping his arms around Latvia, Russia drew him in, pressing him almost gently against his chest. Russia hummed happily, his face in Latvia's curls, inhaling deeply the scent of the trembling boy. He trailed his fingers lightly over the back of Latvia's neck causing the boy so shiver."Ah, Latvia. I was wondering if you would let me kiss you?"

It was almost a statement. He could almost have denied the request. But he was currently completely at the larger man's mercy, completely enveloped in his arms.

He nodded shyly, knowing that if he said something, he may just shake the man from his good mood. Russia tilted Latvia's face towards him and bent over slightly to reach through the height difference. He placed his lips gently on Latvia's; a closed lipped, blameless kiss that demanded nothing. Russia ran his hand through Latvia's hair, lightly pulling at the roots in a calming manner. Latvia sighed and leaned into Russia's chest, welcoming the calm that seemed to be just theirs. But Latvia couldn't relax completely; he was always aware that Russia's moods could switch at any moment.

"Raivis…"

Here it was.

"May I kiss you again? That last one was very nice."

Startled, the boy looked back up, still kneeling in front of the large man. Russia took it as an opportunity to return his lips to Latvia's, a bit more insistently this time.

Latvia got nervous as he felt Russia's tongue brush his mouth and slide between the yielding lips. He worked in a gentle manner, slowly coaxing Latvia into responding. It was shy at first; he hadn't done this before…

"Hmm?"

Russia pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the boy.

"Why are you crying?" He moved his hand to Latvia's face and thumbed away the tears which had begun to run.

"This… t-these were… my first kisses…"

"Does that disappoint you?"

"N-no Mr. R-Russia…"

"It's Ivan…"

Russia didn't respond with anything more but by returning to the broken kiss, working Latvia into being comfortable again. One of Russia's hands trailed down Latvia's arm while his other remained tangled in his little partners' hair. Russia moved his kisses from Latvia's mouth and trailed down his neck. He trailed his tongue over the soft skin when a sound made him stop and look back up at Latvia.

The boy's face was a fetching shade of red, his lips just barely parted, hardly hinting to the erotic moan that had just broken past them. His body was shaking and Russia soon found out why. Running his hand over Latvia's thigh, and just a little higher, he felt the boy's hardness through his uniformed pants.

As Russia's fingers ghosted over Latvia's clothed erection, his young body couldn't help but respond to the new stimulation he was receiving and, grasping Russia's coat tightly, he pressed himself roughly against the larger man.

"Ahnn~ I-Ivan-san! Wh-what is this?"

Latvia's body was responding in earnestly now that Russia's hand had made its way over to palm at the boy hardening arousal.

"Does it feel good, my little love? Do you wish that I continue?"

"P-please Ivan-san!"

All Latvia could do was rut shamelessly against Russia as the older man removed his ornate garments, beginning with his coat and shirt. When the boy's slim, youthful body was exposed he shivered, part from cold, part from the excitement that was turning his blood into fire. One of Russia's arms was wrapped around Latvia's waist now and was probably the only thing keeping the boy standing when Russia took one of the light pink nipples between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it experimentally, watching for the reaction it got from the boy.

Latvia bit his lip trying to hold back the moans. When Russia saw this he brought his lips to one hardened bud, kissing over it before taking it in his mouth, twirling it with his tongue, Latvia was unable to hold back his cries. Russia even was amazed by just how sensitive the boy was to these simple touches.

When he moved to lean the boy back and lay him down, Latvia's eyes widened in terror.

"Don't worry, dah? This, I promise, will not hurt you at all."

As Russia settled Latvia on his back, he removed very carefully his boots and pants. When he finally removed the boys' boxers, he chuckled a little to himself.

'A late bloomer I suppose. That would explain why he is still so cute though.'

Latvia had hardly a hair on him, his young member still to grow. He stroked up and down the straining arousal, dragging mewls and moans from Latvia who was desperately clawing the rug beneath him as he searched for some sort of purchase. But he really lost it when Russia's lips touched his member.

"Ahh-AH! Ivan! Ohh~!"

Russia ignored his own throbbing need while he pleasured Latvia, taking his member into his mouth a little at a time, stroking his hips, holding the tremblingly steady as he moved his tongue around the top, precum dripping from the tip of the exited organ. Latvia's pants and moans got louder when Russia took in the whole of his member, sucking rather roughly, though through the boy's excitement, he was still growing closer and closer to release.

Russia couldn't contain himself much more. Unzipping his fly, he brought out his own needy arousal already painfully erect. He pumped himself in time to sucking off Latvia.

Latvia entwined his hands softy in Russia's hair, twirling it around his fingers. Forcing his eyes open, he managed to whisper one thing:

"Vanya…"

Russia groaned deeply around Latvia's member, and that sent Latvia over.

The next sound he made was a loud, moaning scream as he came into Russia's mouth.

That sound was even enough for the man. He released Latvia's erection as he gasped, trying to get more air into his lungs as he came.

When they were both spent, Russia drew the boy close to him again as they lied side by side in front of the fireplace. Latvia rested his head against Russia's chest, his body trembling with exhaustion.

"I'm not so terrifying, am I?"

Latvia could only mumble a peaceful "No." before dozing off in Russia's arms.

**(cont.) because we just can't help but be a little pedo sometimes. Almost shota but not quite. Love. Anyway, so yeah, since I can't have little Latvia all to myself, I shall live vicariously through someone a bit like me. Muwahahaha! But yeahhhh… check on my other fic Swift Start for the contest thingy, as I haven't got one for this. :P. Stick **_**that **_**in your juice box and suck it! (so many times I nearly wrote "Lithuania" in place of "Latvia"...)**

**Hey! I just realized how **_**not**_** disturbed I was by my writing this! Why is it that I can read it without a problem then? Review anyway, who knows, it may just pay off!**


End file.
